No Noise
by CurvyPragmatist
Summary: A continuation of the world created in the story "Noise" where Miranda and her overly sensitive hearing return for another adventure. Please be aware that this story does contain a character death, sort of, I assure you that Miranda and Andy are fine. I also recommend you read Noise so you have an understanding of the premise and later plot developments.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Noise

**Rating**: T for language and a warning in the **notes**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I just play with them now and then

**Summary**: A continuation of the world created in the story "Noise" where Miranda and her overly sensitive hearing return for another adventure.

**Notes**: Please be aware that this story does contain a character death, sort of, I assure you that Miranda and Andy are fine. I also recommend you read Noise so you have an understanding of the premise and later plot developments.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Miranda placed her pen down on the notepad in front of her and cocked her head to one side in confusion. Having lived in the townhouse for fifteen years Miranda and her overly sensitive hearing had catalogued every single sound the house had ever made. Once she had left the bustling Runway offices Miranda enjoyed long and relatively quiet evenings in her ground floor study. Relatively quiet because Miranda knew all too well that silence was an impossible myth.<p>

Sound was everywhere at all times, from the wind gently blowing on the house to the distant sound of traffic passing in the nearby streets there was no such thing as quiet, only relatively quiet. Most people would tune sounds out to the point where they didn't even hear them after a while, oh what Miranda would have done for such a beautiful gift, to be able to shut out the sounds.

But that wasn't to be and Miranda had gradually learnt to live with the fact that she heard more than those around her. To be constantly surrounded by such noise was distracting and often exasperating which was why Miranda found it essential that she had some form of control over her environment.

She had cultivated the perfect working environment at Runway, her office was deliberately out of the way from the majority of the workspaces. Away from the noise of the elevators, away from the busy corridor by the bathrooms, away from the secretary's and their noisy printers. Originally her office had been located in the corner of the building giving her an enormous amount of space and two cityscape views. She'd taken one look at it and pursed her lips in distaste. The space, the light and even the view were delightful but she knew from previous experience that the noise of the wind on the 23rd floor would drive her insane in a matter of hours.

With her new office the noise levels at Runway were acceptable, especially since she had her office soundproofed at enormous expense, to Irv. But at home in her study Miranda enjoyed the relative quiet. House sounds seemed to grate on her less than office sounds. The hum of the heating system gently working, the distance swish of the dishwasher whirring, the slight buzzing of the dimmed light in the hall all annoying and if Miranda could eradicate them she would but she had learnt to live with them.

But something was wrong. She knew immediately it was a sound. It couldn't have been the twins as they were out, the house was empty. But something was wrong. Something was.. missing. In a flash of identification it came to her as she looked at the floor of the study to confirm her suspicions.

"Oh shit," she muttered in irritation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating**: T for language and a warning in the **notes**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I just play with them now and then

**Summary**: A continuation of the world created in the story "Noise" where Miranda and her overly sensitive hearing return for another adventure.

**Notes**: Please be aware that this story does contain a character death, sort of, I assure you that Miranda and Andy are fine. I also recommend you read Noise so you have an understanding of the premise and later plot developments.

* * *

><p>Ninety percent of the time when Andy delivered the book she, thankfully, did so with no interaction from Miranda. Either Miranda was out, upstairs or simply ignored her as she was too busy. The remaining ten percent of the time were the times Andy feared most, especially since the hair drying incident of the previous week. Delivering the book had become a mission like no other, Andy always attempted to get in as quickly and as quietly as possible and get out in much the same way.<p>

The journey from the office to the townhouse took twenty two minutes and she usually spent all of it panicking about whether or not Miranda would speak with her. However this particular evening Miranda speaking to her was the absolutely least of her worries.

"Ah, Andréa, thank goodness you're here, I need your help," Miranda said with visible relief the second Andy entered the townhouse.

Andy stopped dead with the front door still open and the book clutched to her chest and looked at Miranda in complete shock horror.

"I believe it will be simple enough but we absolutely need to move quickly, the girls will literally be home within the next five minutes," Miranda said as she fussed with a roll of black bin bags.

Andy couldn't speak, she just stared at her boss with an open mouth and wondered how far she would get in her high heels if she did choose to run from the house, which, in light of what she was seeing, was a very good possibility.

Miranda looked up with impatience, "close the door, Andréa, I don't need the whole street to see us doing this."

With a small step further into the hallway Andy gently kicked the door closed behind her, determined to keep her eyes on Miranda at all times. Which seemed very wise considering Miranda was stood in the hallway wearing a beautiful dark red Chanel skirt suit complete with yellow rubber gloves and purple rubber boots holding a roll of black sacks with a small length of rope casually tossed over the crook of her arm.

"Right," Miranda said as she heard the door close, "normally I'd get someone else to do this but we have to clear this up before the girls get home so we don't have time."

"T-time?" Andy stuttered, still staring in disbelief at Miranda's outfit and questionable accessories.

"To get rid of the body," Miranda said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The blood drained from Andy's face and the book slipped from her hands and landed on the hard marble floor with an impressive bang.

Miranda jumped in surprise and raised a hand to cover her chest, "goodness, Andréa! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"K-kill?" Andy replied.

Miranda looked at the girl with confusion before suddenly understanding, "oh for God's sake, I haven't killed anyone. The dog's dead, we need to get rid of the body before the girls get home, come on, Andréa, we're running out of time!"

With that Miranda marched into the study with as much dignity as she could muster in purple rubber boots and Andy followed with a distance wish to the days when she used to just worry about Miranda talking to her.


End file.
